In conventional indoor positioning systems, the same assistance data (AD) and maps of a venue are often presented to all users. In addition, positioning may be provided to all users on all location context identifiers that may be deployed for positioning. As used herein, a location context identifier (LCI) may refer to information capable of identifying an area or location. Different LCIs may identify or characterize an area, for example, an area for which navigation assistance data may be available. One drawback of such conventional systems is that they may not provide differentiations in quality of services. Another drawback of such conventional systems is that they may generate assistance data for areas in the venue where the users may not be allowed to access, which may lead to unnecessarily consumption of computing resources and transmission bandwidth. Yet another drawback of such conventional systems is that they may generate assistance data of the venue where the users may not be interested, which may lead to less desirable user experiences.